The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a motorized foldable scooter having a frame, at least a front and rear wheel connected to the frame, a seat supported by the frame, a steering arrangement for the front wheel, and a motor, preferably an electric motor, driving the rear wheel through a transmission, the frame having at least front and rear frame parts movably connected to a substantially vertical rotary axis to move the frame parts between an extended position of use and a collapsed resting position.
Nowadays, rush hour traffic becomes a greater problem every year, especially on the roads. Therefore the public transport is promoted to decrease the problems on the roads. The disadvantage of public transport is that it is not a door-to-door transport which is considered by many people to be most convenient. Therefore, mixed transport is promoted, wherein part of the distance is covered by individual means of transport and the main distance is traveled by public transport, for example by train. The foldable bike is a means of transport which enables mixed transport in a convenient manner if the distance from the starting point or the final destination to a train station is relatively small. For larger distances, the bicycle trip is either too tiring or takes up too much time in the total travel. Motorized bicycles are a step forward but good foldable motorized bicycles are not available yet.
On the other hand, motorized scooters are a popular means of transport, especially with the youth and it would be favorable if a motorized scooter could be developed which is foldable in a compact way so as to be easily stowed during public transport or at the final destination.